


Hype Man

by homoose



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoose/pseuds/homoose
Summary: Reader is taking a long time to get ready on the night of Rossi’s holiday party. Spencer is a sweet and horny boi.Warnings/Includes: brief mentions of body image issues; heavy petting lmaoa/n: I wrote this with a fat/plus size reader in mind, but obviously anyone can have body image issues. Also, before anyone comes for me, I’m fat and I use it to describe myself so just relax my dudes. Part one of two :)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer sighed and closed his book, checking his watch. He looked up toward the bedroom door, his leg bouncing slightly. Rossi’s annual holiday party was in less than an hour, and Y/N still hadn’t emerged. It wasn’t necessarily unusual for her to take her time getting ready, but this evening was taking longer than most. He was starting to get anxious; DC traffic on a Friday night would add approximately seventeen minutes onto their commute.

Spencer set his book next to him on the couch and got up to cross to the bedroom door. He knocked quietly, pressing his ear to the door to listen for a response. When he was met with only silence, he called out, “Y/N?”

He heard rustling on the other side of the door, then a muffled, “Hang on. Just— just a second.” There was some more rustling, a dull thud, and a quiet curse. Then the door opened and Y/N muttered, “Hey, sorry, I know. I just need like, ten more minutes.”

All of the saliva in Spencer’s mouth dried up as his eyes traveled from her hair, soft and curled— down to her feet, still bare and with painted toes. Her mouth was stained a cool red, his personal favorite; her eyes soft and smoky under her lashes. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes tracked over the silhouette of the deep green dress, cutting low and clinging to all his favorite places, soft velvet begging his hands to touch. He brought his eyes back to her face to see Y/N looking everywhere except at him. “Um. Not that I mind— _at all_ —when this is the result. But, the— um, the average amount of time that it takes you to get ready is 37 minutes, 18 seconds. You’ve never spent longer than 64 minutes on your routine and right now,” he looked at his watch again, “we’re going on 92.”

She grimaced. “I’m sorry. I know you hate being late.”

“That’s not— okay, I don’t love being late, but that’s not what I’m concerned about.” His eyes scanned her face, trying not to profile too much, wanting to give her the opportunity to explain in her own words. “Something’s up.” She crossed her arms over— well, no, slightly under her chest, and _wow_ Spencer tried not to get distracted. He needed to focus on the issue at hand.

His eyes shifted to scan the room behind her; it was, quite frankly, a mess. He counted four different dresses, a skirt, two blouses, and a pair of pants strewn across various surfaces. The closet door was open, another dress hanging there. When his gaze landed back on Y/N, she still wasn’t looking at him, instead staring off somewhere behind his head. “Hey,” he murmured, “look at me.” Her eyes reluctantly shifted to meet his, and he saw a sadness there that he didn’t understand. “We don’t have to go. I can call Rossi and—”

“No, no, oh my god, it’s fine,” she started. At Spencer’s raised eyebrow, she huffed out a breath. “It’s just— one of those days where everything I own looks like a trash bag and I hate the way my body looks at every angle and there’s nothing to be done about it because this is just what it is.” She unfolded her arms and gestured down at herself, rolling her eyes back up to the ceiling.

Spencer fought and failed to keep his mouth from falling open. “Are you joking?”

Y/N’s eyes shot back to his own, and this time there were full blown tears welling behind them. “No, Spencer,” she spat. “I’m not. But I’m glad you think it’s a joke.”

He made a face and grabbed her wrist as she began to turn away from him. “No, I didn’t— hey, hey, Y/N— stop, _stop_.” He rubbed over the inside of her wrist with his thumb, watching her profile. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t— I don’t think it’s a joke. I—I shouldn’t have said that.” He ran his free hand over his face. “Sometimes I don’t always pick up on humor, so I wanted to get clarification, but that wasn’t—” He let out a breath. “I don’t think the way that you’re feeling is a joke.”

Spencer put a hand under her chin and gently coaxed her back to him. His heart panged at the tears that had slipped over her lashes, and he cursed himself for putting them there. “Don’t— don’t cry. I—” He stopped short of saying anything else, didn’t want to dig the hole any deeper. He had never been very good at this part, but he knew she needed to hear him. He shifted to release his hold on her wrist, threading their fingers together and squeezing her hand instead. “I’m sorry it came out that way. I was genuinely asking. Because well, you— you very clearly do _not_ look like a trash can.”

She gave him a wet chuckle. “I’m sorry for snapping.”

“I’m serious,” he continued. “You look beautiful, Y/N. You always do.”

She brought the fingers of her free hand up to wipe underneath her eyes. “You’re sweet.”

“You could wear an actual trash bag, and I’d still feel the same.” She laughed and his heart felt a little bit lighter. He felt awkward without the cover of dim bedroom lighting or the safety of being under the duvet, but he pushed himself to continue. “I love everything about you, your body included.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve been having a hard time holding this conversation because I— I can’t stop looking at you.” He ran a finger along her jawline, eyes fixated on the tip as it ran down the column of her throat and along the swell of her breast where the dress cut low.

“Spence,” she shivered, and his confidence swelled.

He took a step closer to her, mouth ghosting over hers before he dragged his lips along her jaw to her ear. His finger continued its journey, traveling over her stomach, hand flattening out and pressing along her softest parts. “I love _all_ of you,” he murmured, nipping at her ear. He used both hands to grab fistfuls of her hips, pulling her flush against him, pressing himself into her stomach to prove his point.

She steadied herself with a hand on his forearm, breathing out, “ _Shit_ , Spence, I—”

He dragged his teeth across the spot beneath her ear that always made her whine, moving his hands over the velvet to palm her ass. He backed her around the doorframe, pushing her back into the low dresser, knick knacks rattling as her ass met the top. Spencer slid a hand down to push her knees open, pressing himself in between her legs and tracing the tip of his nose long her jawline. “I wish I had something more eloquent to say, but honestly you’re just so fucking _hot_.”

Y/N pulled him to her mouth and wound his hair around her fingers, pulling lightly at his roots and eliciting a groan. She traced her tongue along the seam of his mouth, and he opened up for her, slipping their tongues together. He moved his hand up slowly from her knee, pushing her dress up to expose more of her ample thighs. He brushed his thumb along the lace covering her, the last physical barrier between them, and swallowed her breathy moan.

The ringing of Spencer’s phone broke through their mingled panting. He pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, and she hummed her displeasure. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the phone. “It’s Rossi.” He looked up at her, her cheeks flushed and lipstick smeared, and the absolute last thing he wanted to do was go to a party.

“You should answer it,” she panted. She moved to slide off the dresser, but Spencer’s free hand shot out to grasp her thigh, keeping her in place. She cocked her eyebrow at him and his heart stuttered at the glimmer in her eye.

“Hey, Rossi, what’s up?” Spencer kept his hand on Y/N’s thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“Hey, there’s my favorite genius!” Rossi boomed, loud enough that Y/N cracked a smile. “I’m embarrassed to admit that we’re short on white wine. I know that lovely lady of yours prefers a nice Pinot Grigio, so if you haven’t left yet, bring a bottle with you.”

Spencer matched Y/N’s smile. “We’ll pick one up. We’ll probably be a little late.”

“No problem, kiddo. See you two lovebirds soon!”

Spencer ended the call and pocketed his phone. “We need to bring a bottle of wine,” he murmured, sliding his fingers further up under the hem of her dress.

“And we need to clean up your face,” Y/N noted. “You look like you’ve been mauled with a red marker.”

He peered around her into the mirror and swiped his fingers under his lip. “It was worth it.” He grinned at her and placed his hands on her hips, giving a gentle squeeze. He brought one hand up to tuck a lock of her hair back into place, letting his fingers linger. “We can still stay home if you want. I really don’t mind.”

Y/N shook her head and looped her arms over Spencer’s shoulders, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. “No, you guys never get time to just relax together. Plus, Penelope would kill me if we bailed. She’s been texting me about it for weeks.”

“Do you… want to try on some of these other outfits?” He jerked his thumb toward the mess of clothes behind him. “I mean, I think my opinion on this dress is pretty clear, but I’m more than happy to examine and assess my other options.”

Y/N cackled and his heart flipped in his chest. “Okay, horndog.” Her eyes softened, and he couldn’t stop himself from gathering her up into a hug.

She sighed into his shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck and holding tight. “Thank you,” she whispered, “for being my hype man.”

“Any time.” Spencer kissed her hair. “Of all my jobs, it’s definitely my favorite one.”


	2. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rossi’s holiday party, horny boi Spencer shows reader just how much he loves her body :) Read part one here, although this part can also stand alone.
> 
> Warnings/Includes: drinking/alcohol; fingering; oral (fem! receiving); penetrative sex; hair pulling; over stimulation; unprotected sex; impregnation kink; body worship; v soft dom!Spencer
> 
> a/n: here she is, baby’s first smut lmao. I wrote this with season 10 Spencer in mind— still sort of babie, but with some budding confidence.

“I’m just saying, heels have been banished from my wardrobe,” Emily said. “My feet just can’t do it anymore.”

“That’s what happens when you get old,” JJ joked.

Emily scoffed, and the rest of the table broke out in giggles. Y/N chuckled along with the women of the BAU as the night wound down. They were gathered around Rossi’s patio table, sipping wine and emerging from their hors d'oeuvres comas.

“I’m not quite ready to give mine up, yet,” Kate admitted.

“You’re going to have to pry my heels out of my cold, dead hands,” Penelope warned, kicking up her foot to flash her bright red platforms, adorned with little holly leaves.

Y/N watched the four women with amusement, teasing each other about achy feet and bad backs. Considering she’d wanted to hide from the world just a couple hours earlier, her mood was much improved. The wine was thrumming through her veins and warming her cheeks. It also helped that the BAU was filled with some of the kindest, most genuine humans on planet earth. She was closest with Penelope, but they each made her feel like a part of their little family in their own way. Dave with his double cheek kisses, Derek with his wolf whistles, Aaron with his fatherly hugs. The ladies always came armed with compliments, folding her neatly into their conversations like she was one of their own.

“Y/N?” Penelope pulled her out of her thoughts.

Y/N tilted her head. “Hmm?”

“What’s your verdict on heels?” Kate prompted.

Y/N stretched her leg out, gesturing with her wine glass to the block heel booties on her feet. “I’m all about a good block heel. But stilettos are a big ol’ no from me.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Emily raised her glass and drained the remainder of her wine.

Kate studied the last few swallows in her glass. “I will say, hangovers hit harder than they did ten years ago.”

“Don’t I know it,” JJ groaned. “God, remember that time we had Spence babysit—”

“Oh my god, I can’t even _smell_ peppermint schnapps without gagging,” Emily confessed.

Kate perked up at that. “Wait, what’s this about Reid babysitting?”

“They said they’d be gone for a ‘couple hours.’ Didn’t make it back until the next morning,” Spencer chimed in from over Y/N’s shoulder. She tipped her head back and he smiled at her, stroking a hand over her hair.

“Speaking of being out all night,” Will drawled, “we gotta relieve the babysitter.” JJ agreed, standing from her chair and making her goodbye rounds, the rest of the crew following one by one.

As they walked to the car, Spencer wrapped his arm around Y/N’s shoulders and asked, “How’re you feeling?”

“Honestly? Amazing.” She squeezed his middle. “Quality time with the BAU was just what the doctor ordered. And my doctor _does_ always know best.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad to hear it.” He pulled her into a hug, and then they broke apart to get settled into the car.

As they pulled out of Rossi’s driveway, Spencer moved his hand to rest on Y/N’s knee. Smiling sleepily at him, she covered it with her own and let her eyes drift shut. He rubbed his thumb along her leg as he drove, navigating the quiet streets. She had almost started to drift off when she felt Spencer’s hand inch upwards, the tips of his fingers sneaking in between her thighs, hiking the dress up as they went. She kept her eyes closed, but her lips quirked up in a half smile.

“Spread your legs.” She turned her head in mild shock at the rasp of his voice, locking eyes with him as they waited at a red light. Her body moved of its own accord, legs falling open and allowing him access. Spencer dragged the tips of his fingers up to her center, then down to her knee, then back up, once, twice.

Spencer turned in his seat to take her in, and she could feel the heat of her cheeks, flushed from the wine and his touch. His pupils were blown so wide that she almost couldn’t see the gold that she loved so much. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all night.” His deft fingers pulled the lace aside to give him access, and he hissed out a breath when they slipped easily through her folds. The light turned green, and Spencer turned his eyes back to the road but didn’t remove his hand.

Y/N let out a quiet moan when he dipped his middle finger into her, stroking upward and grinding his palm against her clit. “You look so good in that dress. I want you to keep it on while I fuck you.” He withdrew his finger and then thrust it back in, dragging over the same sweet spot inside her each time. He added a second finger, fucking into her, curling his fingers and finding the perfect tempo. She could feel her orgasm building, electricity spreading through her belly. She tightened around his fingers and he murmured, “Tell me how it feels.”

“Good— so good, Spence, gonna come.”

He increased the pressure of his palm as his fingers fucked into her heat, over and over again until she was toppling over the edge, grabbing his wrist and panting out his name. He kept his fingers moving until she whimpered from overstimulation, pulling them out and watching as a trail of her release clung to the digits. He brought them to her mouth. “Help me clean up your mess.”

“Shit, Spence,” she muttered, eyes wide. She took his fingers in, swirling her tongue around them and watching him watch her.

“So pretty with my fingers in your mouth.” Y/N moaned around them at the praise. “You like hearing how pretty you are?” Spencer removed his fingers and laced them with hers, bringing her hand to his lap. When their joined hands brushed against the growing bulge straining against his trousers, he continued, “Because I can keep reminding you.”

She pressed her thighs together with a whimper. Sex with Spencer was always good. He always did his research, and he didn’t cut any corners on learning exactly how to make her come. But this confident, commanding chatterbox was… new. Spencer parked in front of their apartment, shutting off the car, and Y/N hoisted herself halfway across the console to crash their mouths together. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Spencer caressed her cheek with a gentle hand, slowing them down.

“I want to show you how much I want you, how beautiful you are. But anything I do or say that you don’t like, you need to tell me,” he murmured against her lips. She hummed in response, and he pulled away completely. “Do you understand? Yes or no?”

Her eyes were clear when she said, “Yes.”

“Tell me to stop and we’ll stop.” She nodded and he pecked her lips again before opening the car door.

When they got inside, Spencer unlocked the door to the apartment and ushered her through, quickly locking the deadbolt behind him. He removed his suit jacket, laying it over the entryway sideboard and loosening his tie. “I want you bent over the table.” Y/N immediately complied, crossing to the table and pulling at her dress.

“The dress stays on,” he reminded her. She dropped her hands to the table and then leaned over and looked back, ass presented to him at the perfect angle thanks to her heels. He was making quick work of his pants, having already discarded his tie and slid out of his shoes. She used the few seconds it took for him to unbutton his shirt to catch her breath.

He stepped out of his trousers as he came to stand behind her, closer but still too far away. He ran his hand over the width of her ass, then rubbed it all the way up her spine. When his fingers brushed the nape of her neck, he pushed her top half down flat to the table, causing her ass to jut out even further. He left his hand gripping the back of her neck and finally moved to grind his cock into her backside.

“There are so many things I love about you. But one of my more base instincts is a deep appreciation for this ass.” He punctuated this thought with a rough grind, and Y/N could feel his cock settle into the slight dip between her cheeks. “Evolutionarily speaking, it probably traces back to a primal instinct to find a mate with wide hips to carry and bear offspring.” He leaned over her and brought his lips to her ear. “Would you like that? If I stuffed you full of my come, fucked a baby into you?”

Y/N let out a strangled noise and pressed her ass further back into him. “Is that a yes, pretty girl?”

“ _Fuck_ , Spence. Yeah, yes.”

He hummed and sucked a mark into the sensitive skin behind her ear. “Good.” He laved over the mark with his tongue and then pressed a kiss to it. He kissed a slow path down her back, lingering over her hips before dropping down behind her. His hands slid up underneath the fabric of the dress, and he hooked his thumbs in the hem to push it up and over the fullness of her ass. He pulled her panties down in one quick motion, dropping them down to pool around her boots.

Y/N let out a breath as Spencer buried his face in her heat, his nose pressing up against her and his tongue licking a wide stripe across her entrance. Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the table as he took her clit into his mouth, alternating between swirling and sucking. He brought a finger up to her opening, pressing it into her and crooking it while applying that delicious suction around her clit. She felt her second orgasm of the evening approaching quickly, the combination of his mouth and this newfound confidence leaving her wrecked. He curled his finger and hummed against her, creating a vibration that exploded bright white across her vision. She panted as she came down, laying her cheek against the cool wood.

While her breathing evened out, Spencer kneaded her ass, pressed a kiss to each cheek, and then stood back to his full height. Y/N raised up on her forearms to look back at him. He stepped out of his boxer briefs, long cock springing free. She rested her chin on her hand as he moved back in, rubbing the head of his cock through her folds. He didn’t press into her like she expected, instead laid his cock, slick with her arousal, along the seam of her ass. “It’s a biological feat that you’re able to take my cock so perfectly,” he mused. “It always looks like it’ll be too big.”

He pulled her cheeks apart and slotted his dick in between, pressing them together to provide himself some much needed friction. She dropped her head back into the table with a thunk. She couldn’t help but moan as the length of his cock dragged along her entrance. “Spencer, please.”

He didn’t let up his rhythm. “Please what, sweetheart?”

“Fuck me, please,” she begged. “I wanna make you feel good.”

“I know you do. Always such a good girl.” He reached a hand to turn her face towards him, leaning down to capture her lips in an open mouthed kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth at the same time as he began to press forward into her. She whined at the stretch, always a little uncomfortable at first. He brought his hand down to massage over her lower back, soothing her as he bottomed out and she adjusted to the fullness.

When she wiggled back against him, he started to rock in and out in small movements, continuing to stretch her out. “I love fucking you like this, love watching you take my dick.”

Spencer stood up and pulled back until just the tip remained inside her. “Arch your back for me, baby— there you go.” The new angle had him pressing against that spot inside of her with every long stroke in. He wrapped one hand around her hip, pulling her stomach back off the table. He used the other hand to press down on her lower back and keep the angle right.

“I love fucking you like this because my cock gets so deep.” He moved one of her hands, placing it on her lower belly and covering it with his own. He stroked long and deep and pressed their joined hands into her stomach, his cock bumping against them. “Feel that? Can you feel how I deep I am?” He sped up his strokes, one hand still on her belly, the other on her shoulder, pulling her back to meet his thrusts. “You feel so good, pretty girl. So warm and tight for me.”

Spencer had a rhythm now, the table shaking with each thrust. She couldn’t say anything, open mouth dragging along the wood, producing small squeaks whenever he hit particularly deep. He wound the bunched up fabric of her dress in one hand and her hair in the other, forcing her back onto his dick and holding her there, letting her squirm as he pressed against her spot.

She repeated his name like a mantra as he ground his hips flush against her ass. She felt her legs shaking as he lowered her back to the table, removing his hands completely. He plowed into her, the table inching across the floor with each thrust. His thighs collided with her ass over and over, the sound of skin on skin filling the apartment.

Spencer reached around to rub her clit, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Come on my cock, baby.” He grabbed a fist full of her hair with his free hand, pulling her head back. “Go ahead, it’s gonna feel so good.”

Her release rolled over her like a tsunami, still silence and then one long and drawn out wave. She dragged her nails across the table and felt Spencer thrust once, twice, three more times before pressing deep and coming inside her. He stilled over top of her, forehead pressed between her shoulder blades as she panted with her face down into the wood.

When they finally caught their breath, he rubbed a hand down her back and slipped out of her. She winced at the emptiness, felt their come mixed between her thighs. He entwined their fingers together and helped her stand upright, steadying her when her legs threatened to give out. She turned gingerly in his arms, setting her bare ass on the table, dress still hiked up around her waist.

She was the first to speak. “Um. Wow.”

For the first time since the car, Y/N saw a flicker of uncertainty pass over Spencer’s face. “Are you—was that okay?”

A breathy laugh passed through her lips, and his own twitched into the start of a smile. “It was, very, very okay.” She laced their fingers together again. “You were, um— talkative.”

He looked sheepish then. “Was it weird?”

Y/N pushed herself up off the table, crowding in close to him and wrapping her arm around his waist. “It was really fucking hot.”

She could see the relief wash over his face. “You’re really hot. And I want to make sure you know.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Well, mission accomplished.”

She watched as his _I’m-about-to-make-a-joke_ face slipped over his features. “Actually, it’s funny you say that, because I haven’t even got to the missionary yet.” He grinned at her. “You know, _mission_ -ary.”

She snorted out a laugh. “That joke has big dad energy.”

He dropped his hands to where her dress was bunched up at her waist and pulled the hem up toward her chest. “That may very well be true, but I’m also one hundred percent serious. Arms up.” Y/N rolled her eyes and lifted her arms. Spencer peeled the dress over her head, leaving her in just the boots and her bra. She resisted the instinct to cover herself as his eyes traveled down, lingering and full of lust. Instead, she let her eyes do their own journey over Spencer’s form. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and a new flush bloomed on her cheeks as she saw his cock twitch.

Without warning, Spencer grabbed her hair in his hands and crushed their mouths together. He opened his mouth to capture her top lip, his tongue crowding her mouth. “Bedroom,” he mumbled against her lips. He pulled her towards him, mouths still connected as they walked toward the bedroom door. They jerked to a stop when Spencer backed into the couch and then knocked into the small bookshelf, Y/N laughing into his mouth as he navigated them around the furniture and into the bedroom.

He backed her into the side of the bed and she sat, looking up with heavy lidded eyes. He crouched and pulled her boots off. Then he leaned over her, quickly unhooked her bra, and pressed one more kiss to her mouth before directing her to lie down, resting her back against the pillows. He pulled the straps of the bra and tossed it off the side of the bed, kneeling on the bed and coming to rest by her feet.

She closed her eyes and felt his fingers graze the tops of her feet, over her ankles, then her calves. He leaned down to press open mouthed kisses everywhere his fingers had been, dragging his lips across her heated skin. She let out a sigh, electricity and love buzzing through her.

“Ah, ah, eyes open,” he demanded. She blinked them open to see him sprawled out in front of her, mouth red and raw from kissing. “Look at me while I touch you. I want you to see what you do to me.”

Her breath hitched as he continued his journey, ghosting his fingers and then his mouth over every bit of her. He lingered on the parts he knew she struggled with the most, making sure she watched him as he whispered his praises into her skin. She tried and failed to keep the tears at bay, just so grateful for his love, his willingness to feel awkward or nervous if it meant he could make her feel whole. By the time he hovered over her to press a kiss to her heart, she was wrecked.

“I love you,” she whispered.

He swiped his hands across her cheeks, pressed damp kisses there. “I love you,” he returned. “I know what it’s like to feel uncomfortable in your own skin. The next time you’re feeling that way, try to remember how I see you.” He brushed her hair back and met her eyes. “Your body carried you to me. I think that’s worth celebrating.”

She cradled his face in her hands, and the kiss that followed was the softest thing she’d ever felt. She sighed into his mouth as he slipped into her, hitching her leg up over his arm. They moved together like rocks on a shore, slowly breaking down all the roughest parts until they were left polished and shining. He buried his face in her neck and she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

As she felt her final release building in her stomach, her hand closed around one of the iron bars of the bed frame. A whine escaped her throat as he pressed deep, bringing his hand up to wrap around hers over the bar to gain more leverage. She came quietly and slowly, wave after wave as he fucked her through it, holding onto his own release until her body relaxed. She rubbed her hand up and down his back as he emptied inside of her, panting a string of praises and love.

He collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped both arms around his shoulders, holding him close as he breathed her in. She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, pressing kisses to any part of him she could reach. Reluctantly, he rolled to the side, slipping out of her but keeping his side pressed to hers. He immediately entwined their fingers together, and turned his head to smile sleepily at her. “As soon as I can feel my legs, I’ll go get us some pedialyte and snacks.”

She laughed, bright and loud, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “My hero.”


End file.
